Many individuals may desire to warm up or heat a viscous fluid, such as a personal lubricant, prior to using the fluid. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/530,479, entitled INDUCTIVELY HEATABLE FLUID RESERVOIR, describes numerous embodiments of fluid reservoirs or pods that house a viscous fluid. It may be desirable to travel with such a fluid reservoir and many of these fluid reservoirs are portable reservoirs. A user may easily transport such a reservoir in a purse, handbag, backpack, or carry-on luggage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/530,447, entitled AUTOMATIC HEATED FLUID DISPENSER, describes numerous embodiments of dispensers that warm and/or heat the fluid in these transportable reservoirs. After the fluid is heated, the dispensers may automatically dispense the fluid such that the user may use the heated fluid. In addition to travelling with a fluid reservoir, it may be desirable to travel with a warming device for the fluid reservoir, where the warming device is significantly smaller and thus more transportable than the larger automatic fluid dispenser described in the above-referenced patent application. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.